The superduper secret
by iris0011
Summary: A drunk Isshin tells a secret... a family secret.  possible spoilers for newest manga arc
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey there! Just read manga chapter 482, so don't read further if you don't want any SPOILERS! This is basically just a little crack story, only my new "amazing" ideas on how Bleach will turn out. Don't take it too seriously, it's just for fun! And maybe this had already been speculated by others but it just came to me, I swear! Maybe I'm a little slow on the uptake..._

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns everything, and if I'm guessing something right from future manga plot, I'm owing myself a cookie! _

The super-duper secret

Isshin raised his mug high.

'To you, my one and only... my beloved Masaki!'

He took a generous sip from the finest whiskey he had. This was not his first that evening either. On this one night of the year, on her death's anniversary, he could permit this to himself. The kids were already asleep, and he would take painkillers for his headache tomorrow.

What he didn't count on, was his son coming down the stairs sleepily, for a glass of water.

'Dad?' Ichigo yawned disapprovingly. 'It's one in the morning. What the hell are you doing still up?'

'Well... if it isn't our Ichigo!' Isshin cried cheerfully, the alcohol speaking for him. 'Been dreaming something naughty?'

Ichigo scowled, his nose wrinkling, as he eyed the mug in his father's hands.

'Dad? Are you drunk?'

'Maybe a tiny bit... but don't judge your old man! I need a little fun now and then, isn't that right?'

'I can imagine how "fun" a hangover can be...'

'Oh, don't be such a killjoy, Ichigo! That's the trouble with you my son! You never let your hair down! Not even once! I've been just telling my Masaki about how nice a young man you've grown up to be, even though it's not true at all! I always lie to her about you, you know! Knowing that you're actually an undeserving fool, not treating your poor old man with proper respect would only break her heart!'

Ichigo shook his head. He calmed the anger building up inside him, willing to forgive his father's every insult just because of the special day, and because he knew this day was just as hard for him as it was for himself.

'You're even more unbearable drunk than when your normal... Oh, boy! Did I really say normal? Well... Come on. Time to get you into bed!'

He took his father's arm, trying to haul him away. But Isshin payed him no attention.

'Of course we always knew how it would be! Never expected it easy, not with her blood and mine...'

Ichigo froze. He had never heard his father speak of his mother's family before. He must be really drunk...

'Yes, yes! What could a kid born with a thousand year's bloody war behind his back be like? And you're just like that: restless, always looking for trouble, for fights... a true warrior from the blood!'

'Dad... what are you...?'

'Of course when I first met her I never knew! And when I learned the truth, it was already too late! You know... young love!' he stated, with a flourish of his hand, willing his audience to understand. 'We were too deeply in it before we knew it. Could do nothing to turn back!' he sighed heavily. 'Masaki Ishida... such an innocent name... how was I supposed to suspect...'

'What?' Ichigo cried, totally shocked. He was sure he must have heard his old man wrong. He simply must have...

'Hush! Hush!' Isshin chided him. 'It's a super-duper-mega secret after all!' he added indignantly. 'Can't tell anyone!'

Ichigo just looked ahead of himself with a dumbfounded expression. Isshin continued:

'Now what were we supposed to do? A Quincy and a Soul Reaper? When my superiors found out, we fled to the Real World... but here we had to deal with her unbearable brother, Ryuuken!'

Ichigo started choking, his mouth feeling unhealthily dry.

'Now we always knew any kid of ours would be quite special, but you!' Isshin pointed an accusing finger at Ichigo. 'You my son, you surpassed our wildest guesses... A Soul Reaper, a visored, a fullbringer, I bet you wouldn't even need your mother's quincy cross to delve into that power if you had your mind set on it!'

'Screw that...' Ichigo choked. 'But does that really mean that... that Ishida is my cousin?'

'Hm?' Isshin turned to look at him properly. Something flickered in his eyes. For one moment he seemed to know again where he was, and what he was saying. 'Sorry... I've been rumbling I guess. Well, that can happen. Just... just ignore everything I've said! Er... what were we talking about again?'

'Nothing.' Icvhigo said promptly, arranging his features to a more natural expression. 'I said it was time for you to go to bed.'

'Bed. Yes. Good idea.' Isshin said, keeping his eyes cast down.

He stood up slowly, yawning, and stretching himself. Ichigo went behind him as he headed for his room, and when he lied down on the bed, he tucked his father in, pulling the comforter high on him. Isshin's snores filled the room almost as soon as his head reached the pillow.

Ichigo stood there above him, looking into the darkness with hard eyes. After a few minutes, he went to the small nightstand next to the bed, with the little drawer inside which Isshin kept his most personal or treasured items. He just had to know for sure...

He slowly pulled the drawer open. He started rummaging inside. There were a few photos, notes and letters. His hand came across a little box coated in white silk, with a blue ribbon running across it.

'Oh, shit...'

His fingers closed around the box, pulling it out. He opened the lid...

…...

_A/N: I think I'll be disappointed if this turns out to be true! I want the truth behind Ichigo's lineage to be a little more mysterious! _

_Of course if Masaki was indeed an Ishida and a Quincy, I'm sure Kubo would find a more dramatic way of letting Ichigo know that (like amidst a fierce battle). But I was just playing a little. Hope you enjoyed! Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I never intended to add an other chapter to this, but here's an idea..._

Chapter 2

Ichigo sighed. He thought it best to just accept his fate already... the fate of what ever mystery going around, him sure being in the middle of it somehow! So he steadied his slightly trembling fingers, and opened the lid of the little jewel-box, to see the newest proof to that theory. He was almost sure of what he would find... he just had to be 100% certain.

But he found the little box empty! What could this mean?

…...

Uryu Ishida sat on the side of the little stream. The forest around him was peaceful, full of sunshine and birdsong. The ancient box left to him from his grandfather was open next to him, and he was studying a scroll of paper with yellowing sides intently.

Suddenly, something caught his attention. A nearing spiritual pressure, a human presence beside his own. It was mildly familiar, but he couldn't recognize it right away. So his surprise was great, when the newcomer reached the clearing, and stepped out from behind the bushes.

'Kurosaki-san!' Uryu exclaimed.

It was Kurosaki's little sister, the more mature of the two. Her dark eyes looked ahead seriously, conveying determination.

'Ishida-san.' she greeted back quietly. She didn't seem surprised of finding the quincy there, like it was him in the first place she had been searching for.

Uryu stood up.

'What brings you here? Do you have something to tell me?'

She nodded solemnly.

'I need your help.'

Uryu's curiosity only increased.

'Help? Tell me what it is, and I'll see what I can do for you...'

She suddenly raised her head, and for the first time since she arrived, she looked directly into his eyes. Uryu jerked back. Somehow, the intense light shining in her eyes caught him unprepared. It was a familiar feeling... reminding him how this little girl before him wasn't just anyone, she was the sister of one of the most powerful soul reapers today.

'Ichi-nii is off fighting again. He always does this. Leaveing, without even saying a word. I know he's only doing what he has to... but... I can't help being worried for him.'

'I understand how you feel.' Uryu said, looking down. 'Unfortunately, I'm sorry, but this time I can not support him. I told him this myself, and he understood.'

'You've misunderstood. I didn't mean "help" that way. You see, I've reached a decision. Back when Ichi-nii had lost his powers, I thought he finally would have some peace. I was prepared to do everything I could in his place. But I couldn't do much. I couldn't protect him. And now, that he's back to being a soul reaper once more, I'm just left behind, like before. If there's any way, I don't want to be left behind any more.'

Uryu raised an eyebrow in confusion. He began to have a slightly uneasy feeling about this whole conversation.

'I'm afraid I still don't understand you, Kurosaki-san.'

Karin narrowed her eyes.

'Don't you?'

She raised her right hand ahead of herself determinedly. Something fell down from her wrist, hanging on a fine chain... the sun's rays played on the little metal cross...

...

_A/N: Should I still continue? Maybe..._


End file.
